All I Want For Christmas
by Hellion-Kat
Summary: Loki's attempt at ruining Thor's first Christmas backfires when Darcy is dead set on playing some interesting games. Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge-Day 5 Toys & Games. Thor 2 spoilers.


**A/N: No I haven't stopped writing my other fic :p this is just for the tumblr group FuckyeahDarcyLewis "Smut Week Challenge" Day 5 toys and games but there's also some subtle Day 6 Biting and Day 7 voyeurism. Prob should have made it from Darcy's p.o.v….seriously first rule of Darcy club : but at least I made it Christmas-y yaay deck the halls with smut! ****I also apologize in advance for the length, amount of holiday cheesiness, and any grammar errors.**

* * *

All I Want For Christmas

* * *

"My liege."

"What is it _now_?" The old king sighed.

"Sire-," the armoured guard said nervously, "Sif and the Warriors Three wish to have an audience with you on the subject of the restoration effo-"

"Tell them I'm busy." Odin barked.

"Yes…Of course sire." Not wanting to disturb his highness, least he be in one of his moods, the guard left the throne room.

Loki hung his head and sighed.

Who knew keeping Thor's nitwit friends occupied could be such a _task_. What a headache stately affairs were now that his foul "father" rested in the dungeons. Every day he kept the nine realms from tearing themselves apart, but lately his mind was stuck elsewhere.

Stuck on his latest past time.

With the aid of his scrying mirror Loki kept an eye on his older sibling. And oftentimes he found himself irked at just how content the Thunder god was with his new makeshift family of mortals. Through the translucent mirror Loki would watch them all merrily preparing for some Midgardian holiday called "Christmas." Watch how Thor, that bumbling oaf, bent over backwards to take part in Jane Foster's silly mortal traditions. The Mighty Thor... reduced to decorating a tree and singing carols! Drinking some mortal beverage called 'hot cocoa.' All fancy free, without a care in the world. Bah!

_How quick, in the company of these mortals, you are to forget what you've lost brother,_ Loki bitterly thought, _while I remain here reminded of it every day_.

Loneliness was nothing new to Loki, but it was not something he cared to dwell on either. Instead the god decided that perhaps he owed himself a distraction from all his kingly responsibilities.

_It's been a while since I stirred up some mischief, _Loki smirked, _and I know just the place to start_.

* * *

The first thing the Trickster god noticed as he entered Jane Foster's small London flat was just how deserted the place was.

No Thor, no scientist, no interns, and no indication of where they all had went.

_Perfect._ He thought as he spied what was under the glowing tree of Christmas.

_Now what can I do with all these presents…?_ A wicked grin lit up Loki's face as the possibilities danced in his head.

Just as the god stood menacingly over Thor's tacky tree he heard footsteps, and with a quick spell, he hid himself.

It was the one called Ian, the plucky assistant's errand boy. The young lad was hurriedly writing out a letter and sticking it onto the scientist's ice box. Curious Loki read the notice. It was a sappy letter of resignation. It was asking for Jane Foster's assistant to find it in her heart to forgive him. Going on about how an unpaid internship was just not the life for him. It seemed the mortal male hated good-byes and confrontation.

_ Pity they'd never know that._ Loki grinned as he crumpled the notice and threw it into the garbage.

Now taking the intern Ian's form Loki started making his way towards the tree.

"Intern? _Ohhh _Intern!" Darcy Lewis repeatedly hollered from within one of the rooms. "I know you're out there! I can _hear_ you."

_Drat._

"Yes?" Loki innocently asked masking his annoyance.

"I think it's time I gave you an early Christmas _present_!" Darcy enthusiastically announced.

"A present-" Loki smirked his interest piqued, "for me?"

"Tis the season." The saucy wench shot back and Loki chuckled.

Music began to play from her room. A ballad sung by a sultry female singer, one dedicated to a man named 'Santa.' Loki wondered why the songstress called the grown man 'baby' and why anyone would come down a chimney, much less in a hurry.

Now in front of an empty bedroom Loki could hear Darcy nervously giggle, "Ah, no that's far enough!"

Loki frowned. The girl was nowhere in sight. A minute passed by when-

"Tadaa!"

Out popped Darcy Lewis from her hiding place.

Loki's mouth dropped.

She was… lacking in much of her usual layered wear. In fact, the lively intern wore practically next to nothing. Nothing but a red and white tuque, matching stockings, and the most alluring of lace undergarments. With the hat covering her dark head of locks and her blue eyes glued to him, it was a deadly combination.

Licking a cane of candy the petite Miss Lewis cheekily beamed up at Loki from where she stood, exuberantly soaking in his shock.

"Watcha think?" She bluntly asked her intern.

Loki couldn't _think_, couldn't divert his eyes from her, especially when she so shamelessly lapped up that candied cane into her ruby lipped mouth.

This, this was clearly _not _a typical mortal relationship between employer and employee!

"You look quite-" The Trickster god paused for the right words to come to him, "fetching," he managed.

Loki suddenly heard the sound of heavy breathing and realized that the sound he heard was coming from _him_-no- from _Ian_. The god was having trouble remembering to _breathe_ in this new form!

But he just could _not_ stop staring at how the sheer material of Darcy Lewis bra was causing her perky nipples to peek out. His train of thought slipping towards how _good_ those breasts trapped in that lace material would _feel_ pressed tightly up against the palm of his hands, and how _he_ wanted to be the one to remove _them_.

The Trickster swore and shook his head at the stimulating imagery, now struggling to recall his purpose for being there in the _first_ place.

"Where are Thor and Jane?" He quickly asked her, "And when will they get _back_?"

"Don't _worry_-" Darcy exclaimed with a wide wave of her hands, "they've gone skating, and knowing how Thor skates, they won't be back for a _long_ while." The girl made sure to emphasize the _long_.

"Besides-,"She brazenly smiled up at him, "haven't you heard of the ancient proverb 'when the scientists are away the interns will role-play?'"

_ I am rather certain you made that up. _Loki thought as he raised his brow at some of the terms the mortal threw at him.

Now swaying her body in a very seductive motion, Darcy began to speak to him in a different voice, one that was much lower and whispery than her usual one.

It was almost as if the girl were trying to get into character for a play!

"I've heard you've been a very naughty, _naughty_ boy this year intern!" Darcy breathlessly scolded him, her eyes mischievous as that tongue of hers whipped around her cane of candy. Loki found the motion mesmerizing as he remained glued to his spot, listening to her as she continued to chastise him.

"I even heard that you got yourself onto Santa's naughty list." Darcy made sure to loudly tsk at that.

Loki smirked. He didn't know about this Santa fellow's list, but he certainly knew he had made it onto a few other peoples.

"And as Santa's little helper it's my job to make sure you get what's _coming _to you." The girl winked.

"What's _coming_ to me?" Loki huskily repeated in awe, curious as to what she meant by _that_.

Darcy was fast approaching him, humming along to the merry music she carried herself confidently with each stride she swayed his way. She was now so close to him he could _smell_ her perfume. An aroma of pleasing spices, it muddled his thoughts and tickled his senses. And as she snuggled up beside him Loki looked down and saw a clear look of lust etched onto Darcy Lewis dimpled face.

It was breath_taking_.

"What am I going to _do_ with such a bad_, bad _intern?" The little minx whistled as she took the rest of her candied cane and swallowed it, making sure to soundly smack her lips.

Loki was sad to see it go.

He liked how it made those full lips and tiny tongue of hers even redder.

"I certainly can't fire you, you're such a _hard _worker, plus you work for _free_," Darcy woefully pouted as she continued along with her role-play, "but there _are _other things I can do…"

Darcy gave "Ian" a wicked grin.

_Oh, if only you knew what you were missing Ian…you poor fool._ Loki thought as he wickedly grinned back at Darcy.

Now rubbing her breasts deliberately against his flannel shirt Loki balled his hands into fists. Her small fingers were drawing circles across his chest, venturing lower and lower until finally the little temptress was cupping_ him_. Loki bit his lip as he felt a heavy wave of lust seize him. She had undone the zipper to his pants. And Loki grew hard under her soft ministrations, his temperature rising from how she stroked and prodded him.

Finally the god let out a hoarse moan and Darcy giggled at what she thought was Ian's reaction.

"Does the big _bad _intern like _that_?" She asked batting her lashes innocently up at him.

_Oh, yes. "The big bad intern" liked that very much._ He thought.

Darcy's close proximity had pushed Loki a few steps back, but the intern wouldn't allow him to budge any further, and grabbing a hold of his shirt she pointed up towards the ceiling.

"Not another step!" She cooed. "We're under the mistletoe and you know what _that_ means!"

No, he didn't know what _that _meant!

Taking advantage of Ian's dazed confusion Darcy took the god of mischief by surprise when she dipped him down into a passionate kiss. Her red and white hat falling to the ground as she did so, but neither of them cared as they sweetly embraced under the mistletoe.

_How is she even managing to balance me like this?_ He wondered.

With one hand balancing her intern's body Darcy used the other to run her fingers up and down his mousy brown hair. All the while her mouth explored his; alternating between caressing his tongue and sucking on his lower lip. It was a sweet and painful pleasure, one that Loki paid her back in kind, and together they both sighed in happy bliss.

_She tastes like mint._ He thought while licking his lips.

Moving away from his mouth Darcy turned the heat up when she began to lightly nibble on his earlobe. And making her way down to his neck Darcy giggled as she found a spot to suckle and bite. Loki winced a little. He had no doubt it was her intent to leave her _mark _on him.

While the little intern was occupied with her nibbling, Loki hungrily fondled the fabric of her thin lingerie, his hands greedily cupping and squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples. Loki gave a contented sigh. The feeling of her bra's intricate and delicate design was, just as he had imagined, a _very_ enjoyable sensation.

A roguish grin came over the god as he firmly picked the plucky intern up and leaned her against the wall. Darcy yelped in surprise when "Ian" made quick work of parting her panties. And as she took a sharp inhale of air Loki knew she had felt him plunge his fingers into her warm slit. Using a few fingers to thoroughly explore her depths Loki used his thumb to stroke her nub, his movements slow and torturous. The god couldn't help but grin like an idiot when he felt her muscles clench around him. Darcy was greedily arching her back demanding more of him, but Loki cruelly pulled his fingers out, leaving her to ache. Now slyly licking them in front of her Loki enjoyed the look of shock on the intern's face.

_Bet your Ian never did that for you. _Loki thought with a smug smile.

Now it wasn't just him who was breathing heavily!

"Aren't _I _supposed to be the one punishing _you_ for being bad?" His little seductress moaned clearly affected by the pleasure _his _ministrations had caused her.

Loki huffed. He wouldn't call _that _wonderfully exquisite torture she had put him through back there a _punishment_. It was more like what she had first called it his... "Christmas present."

Without notice Loki picked Darcy Lewis up and dropped the intern unceremoniously onto the bed.

"_Wait_!" She yelped flustered by her intern's new found boldness.

Loki frowned but obeyed.

"I had more games planned for us." She said pointing to a spinning wheel lying on her bed.

Curious Loki quickly skimmed its content. The wheel had words written on it. Words like tickle, lick, ladies choice, and anything goes- _anything goes?_!

_Vixen_!

But Loki impatiently shook his head. His need for release right now was greater than his sense of wonder at Darcy Lewis novelty items.

Loki gazed down into Darcy's bright blue eyes with a lustful intensity. "No more games-," He sternly insisted, "I wish to be inside you, Darcy."

The intern had gone bright red like her lingerie, repeating his words back to him in disbelief. No doubt, his was a strange and direct declaration.

"Fine. Drama Llama." She demurely muttered clearly shocked and secretly pleased with her Ian's new found forwardness.

"But I have a condition, Intern." Darcy said with a smile that told Loki she was used to getting her way with this "Ian" fellow.

Loki raised his brow and Darcy Lewis tugged him closer so that her ruby lips now hovered over his ear, her hot breathe sending tingles down his spine.

"Let's do it under the tree." She breathlessly whispered.

Loki balled his hands into fists when he heard Darcy make _that_ request. He didn't know if he could even make it to the tree! The god enthusiastically nodded his head anyway, not caring at this point where it happened. Picking a beaming Darcy Lewis up Loki carried the plucky assistant to Thor's overly decorated tree of Christmas. There both lusty interns made quick work of moving the presents out of the way.

After removing Ian's lackluster flannel shirt from his body Loki unbuckled his pants and smiled down at the playful intern. It was easy work removing her articles of clothing, though the mortal woman had been quite cheeky in wanting to keep her stockings on.

Under the soft glow of multicolored lights Darcy lay surrounded by presents. She looked like a vision out of a fantasy, proud and unashamed to have him see her thus, and Loki looked his fill, feasting his eyes on his unreal reality before him.

Propping Darcy's legs apart with his knee Loki gently caressed her inner thighs, sliding his finger deep into her slit as though testing the waters. Darcy bit her lip and bucked from the unanticipated action. Loki grinned at how desperately she wanted her "intern" inside her. And he _was_ desperate. Loki felt his erection hum with a frantic need.

Both of them only needed one thing to calm what ailed them right now and it rested in between Darcy's thighs.

Carefully slipping his girth inside her Loki began to move, slowly at first, as if trying to find the right rhythm. Cupping Darcy's breasts as he thrust Loki rubbed her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Darcy yelped at that, her expression echoing his own need for release. Now moving with more ferocity Loki could feel Darcy buck wildly under him, making needy little moans.

"Intern-," she begged.

_Even in the throes of passion she calls him that?_

Thrusting her hips upwards Darcy took Loki's hands off her breasts and placed them on her hips, "_harder_!" She demanded.

Loki was all too happy to comply, giving into his greedy intern's demands. Her heated moans goading him on as he pushed harder and deeper inside her. Darcy's eyelids were drooping now and Loki felt his little intern's muscles tense all around him as she whimpered with unrestrained abandon. Darcy was withering and shuddering in ecstasy and Loki soon joined her as he gave one final thrust.

Time passed and together they both stared at each other in a shared silence, their hair in disarray and bodies sweaty.

Smiling down at her Loki's hand rose to cup Darcy's rosy cheek. But the god could not help but feel a sharp sting of jealously when he wondered if her _Ian_ had ever seen and held her just like this… Knotting his fingers through Darcy's Loki secretly promised himself one day, if given the chance, their fates would cross paths again and maybe-

Loki's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a sudden look of horror crossover Darcy Lewis face.

Thor and Jane had returned from their "skating" and were staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the interns' sweaty and exposed bodies. Loki and Darcy scrambled to find something to cover their nudity, using the presents lying all around them...but that only garnered an even more horrified look from Jane.

"H-How long have you two been standing there for?" She asked her employer and the Thunder god.

With the way Jane and Thor's faces turned beet red Loki was willing to bet the reluctant voyeurs had been there for quite some time.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

Well hoped that shined and sparkled. I made it with all the festive raunchiness I could muster. In fact this is probably the raunchiest thing I've ever written ;p Happy Smutsgiving to everyone! I wanted to add even more in but there was a deadline sigh 'so much smut and so little time.'


End file.
